


Nathmarc November Drabbles 2020

by ASingleRaindrop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleRaindrop/pseuds/ASingleRaindrop
Summary: Another collection of drabbles about two boys. This time I'm using my list of prompts. Enjoy!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 79
Kudos: 33





	1. Grey

It’s a common sight whenever he’s working with pencil and paper: the little grey marks that appear on his hands. Sometimes they’re intentional, when he uses his finger to blend the graphite marks into shading to add depth and emphasis. Sometimes they’re made by accident, when he’s erasing parts because the action lines feel wrong, or the expression doesn’t fit well.

But each little smudge on his hands is just another sign of how dedicated Nathaniel is to his craft, and how much care he puts into every piece of his work.

Marc loves his hands, even with the smudges.


	2. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs during the events of The Curator

Marc was scared. From inside the glass display box he could only hear his own shaky breaths and the trembling beat of his heart. He pulled his hood over his head and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to curl up and hide away from everything that was happening.

He was scared, but there were two thoughts that pulled him through his fear. One was that Ladybug would save everyone. She always did. That’s why they made the comic.

The other was that he managed to save Nathaniel. He was free. And Nathaniel would come back for him. He promised.


	3. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs moments after Isolation Queen

“I almost don’t want to eat them… they look so pretty,” Marc looked into the box of macarons that Nathaniel had used to confess. He picked up one of the painted treats and took a bite, humming with delight at the sweet vanilla and chocolate flavours, with the faint bitterness of coffee.

“I’m glad you like them. Oh, you’ve got a little… uh…” Nathaniel leaned in and placed a small kiss at the corner of Marc’s lips, picking up a sweet crumb using his tongue. Marc’s cheeks lit up again, and he giggled softly.

“That was nice. Do that again.”


	4. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs during the events of The Curator

As much as Nathaniel enjoyed the killer bass line and powerful vocals of Rose’s new song, he couldn’t take his eyes off Marc during the performance.

After the rocky start, it was great to see Marc coming out of his shell a bit more in the art club. He just looked so happy enjoying the music; tapping his feet in time and smiling so genuinely. Even his normally rigid posture was more relaxed. And his eyes… they looked so bright and cheerful.

Then he realised Marinette saw him staring at Marc and he quickly returned his attention to the song.


	5. Study

“Good morning class,” Ms Mendeleiev announced curtly as the morning bell rang.  
“We will begin the next lesson on nomenclature of organic chemistry in a moment. But first, Nathaniel.”

The redhead jumped to attention as soon as his name was called, feeling his insides twisting with anticipation.

“I would like to commend you on improving your grades tremendously. Well done.”

There was a brief pause before most of the class started applauding, Kim even gave a little cheer.

“Th-thanks. I… I have a good study partner now.”

* * *

“Did she really say that?” Marc laughed as Nathaniel only nodded in reply.


	6. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by [Masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166897), written by Username8746489, and in turn inspired by the wonderful Kiwibon and Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel

There’s something so relaxing about oil painting; everything from the way the pigments blend on the canvas to the sound of the painting knife scraping across the material, leaving a spread of colour that could be anything from a tree trunk to a snow-capped cliff.

But the best part is the warmth Nathaniel feels against his back as he sits in Marc’s lap, feeling his boyfriend’s arms around his waist as he dots paint on the picture. And sometimes he’ll feel his soft lips press gently to his neck.

Marc and Nathaniel agree it’s one of their favourite date activities.


	7. Lost

It’s easy to get carried away when you’re on a roll. The motivation is there, all the planets are aligned and the creativity gods have accepted the ritual sacrifice of your sleep schedule. Marc and Nathaniel were still working well into the night when…

**-0% Power. Shutting down-**

The panic is indescribable. Neither of them can speak as they wordlessly coordinate a combined search for the power cord and wait on tenterhooks to see if they just lost the entire night’s work.

_Last saved 5 minutes ago_

Both of them immediately slump into a puddle of relief and exhausted cuddles.


	8. Don't Forget

Sometimes Nathaniel has days that just feel dreary and gloomy.

_When the light is running low and the shadows start to grow_

Even when he draws, it feels so empty because he knows it’s not real.

_And the places that you know seem like fantasy_

But on days like these, there’s someone that never fails to cheer him up.

_There's a light inside your soul that's still shining in the cold_

[Hey Marc, want to come over to brainstorm?]

_With the truth: the promise in our hearts_

[I’ll be over soon 🌈❤️]

_Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark_


	9. Publish

Signing the contract with the publishing company was daunting, and back then, Marc wasn’t sure about making such a big commitment.

* * *

_“It’s a flexible contract,” Nathaniel explained, pointing out some of the specific parts of the document._  
_“I understand if you don’t want to; we can just keep making the comic for us. But I’d really like to try this with you, Marc. I think we could make something wonderful.”_

* * *

When he thought about it now, he was happy he decided to take that step with him. Otherwise he might never have made so many wonderful memories with his boyfriend.


	10. Night

Nathaniel was in the kitchen preparing snacks when the world went dark.

“Marc! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I think the power went out.”

Nathaniel looked out the window, confirming that nobody in Paris had any electricity.

“I guess that means our movie night’s cance- aaagh!”

Nathaniel stumbled against Marc as they collided in the doorway to his room, and they laughed before picking themselves up.

“Oh, I have an idea!” Marc exclaimed and brought them to Nathaniel’s bedroom window, opening it and looking up at the roof.

“We can look at the stars! Come on, grab your blanket!”


	11. Fashion

“H-hey, Marc.”

Nathaniel was stunned as he saw him. Sure, Nathaniel had put on a nice shirt and styled his hair, but Marc…

The first things he noticed were Marc’s eyes; their vibrant green was enhanced by a deep blue eyeshadow that blended into a seafoam teal. His hair was styled back, held by a thin purple hairband and flaring out at the back like a dark sunburst. He was wearing an indigo peacoat over black skinny jeans, and striking holographic silver boots.

If this was how he dressed for the first date, Nathaniel was in for a stylish ride.


	12. Desk

Marc tried to keep his work space as tidy as he could; his exercise books were neatly labelled and organised, his pencils and pens were neatly arranged in a stationery holder, he had three ring binders to hold loose leaf lined papers and a special portfolio to store important documents.

But over a few months, a few more personal items have found their way into his productive space. Like a strip of photos from a trip to the mall, and a framed print of a selfie they took together.

And an adorable sheep plushie wearing a black and white hood.


	13. Sport

Archery requires a steady hand, a keen eye, and a good amount of patience. Nathaniel was still working on that last one, but he could still land his arrows pretty much where he aimed them.

Nathaniel’s third shot landed right in the bullseye, and Marc applauded from behind the safety rail as he went to retrieve his arrows. His red hair was tied back off his face, letting Marc see his satisfied grin as he returned.

Even after dating Nathaniel for a few months, watching him smile still made his heart flutter, as if he was struck by Cupid’s arrow.


	14. Laugh

It happened while they were working on their very first comic.

“We really should thank Marinette for this,”

“Yeah. She’d be a great superhero if she wasn’t such a klutz.”

They both chuckled a little, although Nathaniel almost immediately stopped and gazed at his writing partner. When Marc stopped laughing and saw him, he blushed and felt a little embarrassed.

“Sorry… I must sound like a dork…”

“N-no! Of course not!”

Nathaniel promised that from then on, he’d be someone that made him smile. Because he needed to hear that again; he needed to hear the music of Marc’s laugh.


	15. Winter

Marc blinks awake to the darkness of his room, the winter sun having yet to rise over Paris. The morning chill hung in the air, and he curled up to hide himself from the cold, clinging to a warmth pressed against him. Even in the early morning gloom, he can recognise the fiery mane of his boyfriend, who’s has his head resting against his chest. He feels each of Nathaniel's breaths against his skin while he dozes peacefully, murmuring the beginnings of sweet nothings as he wakes.

Winter is their favourite time to have sleepovers, if only for these moments.


	16. Opposite

During homeroom classes, Nathaniel has a clear view across the courtyard at Room 40, where Marc also sat in the back row. He’s been trying to be more diligent with class work and not sketching while studying, but he can’t help but glance out the window every now and then just to admire Marc’s face from across the school. And sometimes he has to stifle a little chuckle when those green eyes glance back at him.

It’s strange how even through they were on opposite sides of the school, they still felt like they were right next to each other.


	17. Sleep

Nathaniel had always been a night owl, but it was especially true tonight. I mean, would you be able to sleep when beauty incarnate was right in front of you?

Marc’s face was resting peacefully on his chest, with his hands softly clinging to the material of Nathaniel’s pajamas. His peachy skin and fluffy black hair were illuminated by the gentle light of the full moon, shining through his bedroom window.

Nathaniel slowly reached for his phone, making sure he didn’t disturb the peaceful sleep of his boyfriend. He just needed to take a photo to remember this perfect sight.


	18. Pencil

Nathaniel would happily spend hours watching Marc writing. Even when he’s just scribbling down notes, there’s something about the process that’s so mesmerising.

Especially when Marc is inspired and doesn’t need to plan. He’ll just look at something and his eyes will light up. Then he starts writing and it’s like the pencil is dancing over the paper. He’ll filter through the flood of ideas in his mind, and pick out the words that flow together like a stream.

That pencil might as well be a magic wand, because when Marc holds it, he creates stories that are truly awe-inspiring.


	19. Concentrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter contains a depiction of a panic attack.

_“Marc, I’m here.”_

His pulse sounds like a thundering drum in his brain.

_"Remember your breathing."  
_

The material of his gloves feels like it’s welded to his ears.

_“Concentrate on my voice.”_

He wishes the ground would open up and consume him.

_“You’re safe, Marc.”_

* * *

As he felt the panic subsiding, Marc choked out an apology. Nathaniel quietly reassured him, still holding his hands. Marc sat up from the ground, realising he had Nathaniel’s jacket around his shoulders.

“It’s not a golden blanket, but I thought it would help.”

There’s a small chuckle before Marc weakly embraced him in gratitude.


	20. Disagreement

“How about Casa Oliva, the tapas place by the station?”

“We already went there for lunch. Maybe we could go to Pietro’s and get the vegetarian lasagna.”

“No, it’s always really loud in there, especially at this time. How about Noel’s Bistro then? That’s a friendly place.”

“Nath, have you seen the lines at that place? We’ll be waiting for a table until breakfast tomorrow. Oishii Bento then?”

“We can’t. They’re closed on Fridays.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t bother going out tonight.”

“So, takeaway chinese food and anime on the couch again?”

“I knew I was dating you for a reason.”


	21. Communication

“You didn’t tell me about this? Did you think-“ Nathaniel cut himself off when he realised he was about to raise his voice at Marc; miscommunication had already caused one akumatisation between them.

“No, let me tell you why I’m upset,” he leaned back against a desk and took a breath.  
“I’m not mad at you for messing up the printing order. I’m worried that you feel like you can’t approach me about things like this. We’re partners, Marc. You can always talk to me.”

The akuma hovering nearby had to change targets as all negative emotions left the pair.


	22. Wolf

If Ladybug hadn’t revealed it to him, Nathaniel would almost never have guessed that Marc was Oviseer. It was such a stark transformation; going from a shy, anxious rainbow-clad writer to a brave, monochromatic hero.

Maybe being a hero brought out the best in him, and this was the real Marc; someone who could easily set aside their own insecurities to help someone in need, whether they needed a caring hand or a fierce protector. A loyal wolf in sheep’s clothing.

No, even without his Miraculous, Marc was growing braver and more self-assured each day. That was the real Marc


	23. Dare

One of Marc’s favourite music artists was having a concert and meet and greet, and he really wanted to go. But he was also wary of putting himself in situations that might provoke his anxiety.

**_‘It’s going to be loud.’_ **

_‘You’ve loved his music for years’_

**_‘There’s going to be a lot of people.’_ **

_‘You might never get this chance again’_

The internal debate ran through Marc’s mind as he hovered his fingers over the ‘Confirm Purchase’ button.

_‘Nath will be there to support you.’_

If it weren’t for that last thought, he wouldn’t have dared to buy the tickets.


	24. Adventure

His first comic was an escape; a way to be someone amazing, like Super Nathan. Someone more than just Nathaniel.

The next time, it was out of devotion for the city’s heroes. But there was still a part of him that wanted to join them, to be a hero that meant something to someone. Anyone.

Now, he makes the comic to explore new ideas and stories with the most wonderful writer he’s ever met.

Even without the comic, now he had plenty of adventure in his life. All he had to do was realise that he was never _just_ Nathaniel.


	25. Embrace

For Nathaniel, it was a reminder that there was someone that cared about him, even on the days that felt dull and lifeless. All it took was a little hug for his grayscale world to light up in colour again.

Being held made Marc feel safe. His arms seemed to envelope him completely, and his hands combing gently through his hair felt so comforting. It felt like Nathaniel was there to protect him and, for just for a moment, he could forget about all his concerns.

For both of them, there was no safer place than in each other’s arms.


	26. Chance

He should be asleep now; he had an important day tomorrow. But he was caught up in nostalgia as he held an old notebook, just looking at it by the light of the hotel lamp. Despite being well kept, it showed many signs of its age: the cover was creased and the paper was yellowed. And a few torn pages had been taped back in place.

Marc couldn’t imagine his life if he didn’t take that chance. Yes, his decision did result in some pain and strife. But it also came with friendship, joy, forgiveness, growth, love…

And soon, marriage.


	27. Language

Nathaniel shows his love by keeping Marc company on bad days, and offering to run errands for him when he feels overwhelmed and can’t face the world.

Marc shows his love by reassuring Nathaniel that his work is amazing, telling him that his drawings look so alive from the care and attention to detail.

Then there are times when they’re both happy to slump together in an exhausted pile of cuddles, communicating only through the feather light touches to each other’s hair, and the sweet kisses on their cheeks.

There are many advantages to being multilingual with your love language.


	28. Accept

“You didn’t tell your mother we were dating?” Marc shot up with a chuckle from where he was laying on Nathaniel’s bed. The artist shrugged as he turned from his desk.

“I mean, I did. But she’d already figured it out. I would have been mortified if I wasn’t so relieved…”

“I know how you feel,” Marc got up from the bed to wrap his arms around Nathaniel. “When I came out to my parents, I had a near miss with my anxiety. Just knowing they accepted me meant so much.”

“What about your brother?”

“That’s… that’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and one you might be hearing soon.


	29. Le Petit Prince

“Could you draw me a sheep?”

Marc had bought a new notebook and asked Nathaniel to draw a design on the cover, and it reminded Nathaniel of the story he used to read as a child. So, he couldn’t help but try out a new pet name.

“Here you go, mon petit prince.”

Marc blushed a little, then started giggling.

“Nath, I’m taller than you.”

Nathaniel pouted and folded his arms, pretending to look hurt as Marc laughed at him.

“You can still call me your prince if you want. I liked that.”

“If that’s what you want, my prince.”


	30. Together

Today, he can put up with the crowd of people and their loud cheers. Today, he doesn’t mind if people are watching him. Because today is all about celebrating love.

Marc and Nathaniel had coordinated their clothes for the day. They were both wearing brightly coloured tank tops and shorts to suit the warm June weather. Rainbows were painted on their faces and arms and nails, matching the decorations marking the road and the paper confetti dancing through the air.

They were there together, celebrating Pride. And even with all the people and noise and chaos, Marc couldn’t be happier.


End file.
